Chez Sugawara
by Kiruagonchan
Summary: Le défi des drabbles aux couples tirés au sort: Kageyama x Sugawara


«Sugawara, est-ce que...ça va?

-Hum, oui oui! Ça va... Tout va bien...»

Un grand aux cheveux ébènes était debout, face à un Koushi courbé en avant, avec les mains sur les genoux, exténué.

«On devrais rentrer.

-S'il te plais Kageyama, fais moi encore une passe.»

Tobio regardait son senpai d'un air suspicieux. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils s'entrainaient chacun leur tour à passer et envoyer les balles. Sugawara était venu à la rencontre du seconde il y a de cela quelques semaines, et depuis ils passaient tous leurs samedis soirs ensemble, à lancer des ballons et tenter des attaques, peu fructueuses chez le plus âgé. Malheureusement il fallait toujours que le numéro deux se surmène. Kageyama prenait ces exercices au sérieux également, mais il ne s'épuisait pas aussi rapidement. Il avait une meilleure endurance, des muscles plus travaillés, et des capacités physiques génétiquement supérieurs. Alors lui n'avait pas besoin de s'épuiser pour suivre l'allure de son coéquipier.

«Tu ne veux pas qu'on échange plutôt? Me faire des passes?

-Kageyama, c'est vrai que c'est fatigant de sauter en continue à son maximum, d'utiliser toute la force de ses jambes et bras... Mais... Ce n'est pas en tant que passeur que je pourrais me démarquer.

-Tu veux être titulaire dans un autre poste?

-Ah non non! C'est impossible ça, j'y ai même pas pensé. C'est juste qu'en consolidant mes bases je pourrais me montrer plus utile sur le terrain. Allé hi-hi, fait moi encore une de tes passes!»

Les cuisses courbés du plus petit tremblaient dans la pénombre de fin d'après-midi, son visage était trop pâle, et il haletait. En dépit du tout ça Kageyama se tut, il admirait toute la vaillante motivation de Sugawara. Mais, ce qui devait arrivé arriva. Le terminal, après plusieurs sauts éreintants, se sentit brusquement valser. Il se retrouva accroupi parterre avant même d'avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

«Sugawara-san!

-C'est rien. C'est rien.»

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs souriait délicieusement à son cadet, il émanait de lui une gentillesse presque palpable et une prodigieuse tranquillité. Néanmoins il transpirait à grosses goutes, et ne semblait plus apte à faire un effort de plus. L'ange était à la merci du premier prédateur venu.

«Rentrons.

-Tu ne veux pas que je te fasse quelques passes?»

Sugawara avait dit ça en se soulevant péniblement, mais à peine eu t-il tendu ses muscles que ceux-ci le lâchèrent à nouveau. Cette fois, par chance, Kageyama était assez proche pour le retenir de tomber, il l'avait attrapé par la taille et l'aidait à se maintenir debout.

«Ha-ha, merci Kageyama, j'ai peut-être un peu trop forcé aujourd'hui, ha-ha. Je vais attendre que mes jambes acceptent de me porter et je rentrerais chez moi, tu viens boire quelque chose?»

En acquiescent d'un signe de tête le plus costaud s'abaissa dos à Koushi et attrapa ses jambes pour le soulever contre ses reins, omoplates et épaules. Il n'était pas léger, mais pas spécialement lourd non plus.

«Oh! Kageyama, je peux marcher tout seul, tu sais.

-Tu es fatigué.»

Il n'en pouvait plus c'est vrai, d'ailleurs si le chemin qui le séparait de sa demeure était plus long, il se serrait surement endormi contre la nuque du noiraud. Mais ils furent vite arrivés, et on le fit descendre de son beau carrosse.

«Oh la la, mais il est déjà neuve heure? Mes parents devaient sortir. On est seul. Mais j'y pense tu n'as jamais dépassé le seuil de la porte, tu veux que je te fasse visiter?

-hum. Oui. Marmonna Tobio gêné.

Sugawara l'empoigna et lui présenta quelques pièces, pour finalement revenir dans la plus grande: une salle à manger-cuisine bien agencée.

«Tiens, ton verre d'eau.

-Merci.

-Eh bien, j'en peux plus moi! Souffla le numéro deux en s'étalant sur la table de bois cirée.»

Il était toujours de bonne humeur, toujours réconfortant et apaisant, même quand il avait frôlé le malaise, il étincelait. Oui, Sugawara brillait, et il le faisait avec la même force qu'Hinata, bien que pas dans les mêmes teintes. Kageyama ne pouvait s'empêcher de les comparer, pour lui, le premier était incandescent le second luminescent.

Après plusieurs minutes un bruit, semblable à des clefs, sortit les deux garçons de leurs pensées.

«C'est mes parents, vite suis moi.

Koushi emmena et enferma Tobio dans sa chambre en rigolant, il partit saluer ses parents sans les prévenir de la présence du passeur titulaire, puis revint tout joyeux dans son dortoir.

«Tu ne leur as pas dit?

-Non, c'est marrant, s'il ne sont pas au courant. Tu restes dormir du coup hein! Tient en guise de pyjama! J'ai que ça à ta taille.

-Merci.

Kageyama était mal-alaise en la présence de Sugawara parfois, il le trouvait intimidant, et ne savait pas comment réagir. Il sortit tout de même son portable et envoya un court sms à sa mère, puis, il échangea son tee-shirt avec celui, trop grand, que lui tendait son coéquipier.

«Ne me regarde pas quand je change le bas! Avait déclaré l'ange en enfilant sous-vêtements et pyjama raillé à ses cotés.

-Dé-désolé.

Mince, il l'avait aperçu, son... Pourquoi le sang lui montait-il à la tête? Ce n'était pas comme ci il n'en voyait jamais, après tout Noya et Tanaka ne se gênaient pas dans les vestiaires pour mettre de nouveaux caleçons, et puis lui même en avait un donc bon.

«Kageyama? Ça ne va pas?

-Si-si...

-Je suis désolé si je t'ai embarrassé, je fais tout dans les extrêmes... quand il s'agit de toi.»

Le ton de Koushi avait baissé de volume au fil de la phrase et son teint s'était rosé.

«Désolé, termina-t-il.»

Kageyama le regarda interrogateur, il ne comprenait rien à la situation et à ses paroles.

«Pourquoi tu t'excuses?

-Ben pour un tas de choses!

Un blanc s'installa entre eux. Il fut coupé par Sugawara des minutes plus tard.

«On va se coucher?

-Hum.

Ainsi ils s'allongèrent l'un près de l'autre sur le seul lit de la pièce, heureusement large et spacieux. Mais ils n'arrivaient pas à dormir, leurs corps et pensées leurs jouaient des tours.

«Est-ce que je peux? Avait demandé timidement le plus vieux en posant sa main sur celle de son ami.

Tobio se tendit d'un coup, dans un sursaut brutale. Il se tourna vers Sugawara le regard complétement perdu et troublé.

«Quoi qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-Je-je...

Quelque chose n'allait pas, depuis un moment d'ailleurs, et il allait devoir y faire face maintenant qu'il avait compris. Ça n'allait pas être facile à expliquer à son senpai, mais il devait surmonter cette épreuve.

Kageyama se redressa et écarta quand même la couette pour vérifier d'un coup d'œil: il bandait bel et bien.


End file.
